A not so normal day in the life of Spock
by wolfy2579
Summary: Spock enters Pon Farr and the Captain is his target. M/M Don't like Don't Read. I don't own anything. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

A not so normal day in the life of Spock  
>CHAPTER 1<br>SPOV  
>One morning, Spock sat in his quarters onboard the star ship, USS Enterprise. His candles were alight and he sat meditating in his black robe. His mind was not calming down. The thoughts were going everywhere and covering a wide range of topics. His mother was always on his mind when he was alone.<p>

The way she smiled. The way she cooked and how she guarded him from the others. Well at least until the time that he beat up three of the other Vulcan children. He smiled remembering that time. Suddenly a shrill beeping entered his meditative state.  
>His comm was flashing violently. Spock grabbed it from the ground and answered, "Spock here."<br>Doctor McCoy's voice came through the comm, "Commander, you have a physical at 19:00. Please refrain from being late."  
>Spock smirked at the comm, "Doctor, when have I ever been late?"<br>The Doctor sighed and said, " of course never, you pointy-eared smartass."  
>The comm beeped off and Spock sat there thinking for a few moments and the checked the time.<p>

He had fifteen minutes until his physical. He stood and stretched the kinks out of his back and rolled his neck. He quickly traded his robe for his standard issue pants and blue shirt. He smoothed out his clothes and hair. As he headed to the door, he felt a rush of heat go from his head to his toes and he stumbled. He shook himself and walked out the door not really thinking about what just happened. Logically, the heat was just because he moved to fast.

Spock sauntered down the hallway. As he walked into medbay, Captain Kirk was waiting for his physical. As soon as Spock spotted the captain, the heat streaked through his body once again. He stumbled and flushed. A green tinge spotted his cheeks. Spock thought to himself, "What is happening? And why is happening when I look at the Captain?"  
>Suddenly the doctor spoke up, "Spock good to see you here on time. Jim was here an hour late so I am going to have to push your physical back twenty minutes. "Spock sighed and looked at the Captain. The heat hit again. "I shall return in twenty standard minutes.<p>

I have to go do a report." Spock stated and stocked off. He walked to his officer and contacted New Vulcan. "Mister Spock." He said soon as the older him appeared on screen. "Spock" came the response. "I have had unusual symptoms. They began this morning when I was on my way to medbay for a physical when heat went for the top of my head to the bottom of my feet.

Then it happened at again when I saw the captain in the medbay. Any explanations?" The older Spock pondered for a moment and then he spoke calmly, "You are about to enter what is known as Pon Farr. The heat is the beginning sign that you are going to need to mate, physically and mentally, with someone that your genetics chooses for you." The younger Spock snarled.

"Do you believe it is the captain that I am in need for?" The older Spock didn't ponder but just spoke, "he is my mate in my time frame so it wouldn't surprise me if he is also yours." Spock snarled again. "But I can't stand him. I hate him," the younger hybrid snarled.

"That may be true but you will come to love him." Then the communicator switched off. Spock snarled again and stocked off to the medbay. The captain was sitting on a bed and the heat from seeing him was almost enough to lay him flat on his face.  
>The doctor walked up to him and spoke, "Spock, are you okay?"<br>Spock didn't grace the pointless question with a response he just walked to a bed.  
>The doctor all but snarled at the pointy eared hobgoblin but grabbed his medical supplies and walked over towards him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
>During the physical, the doctor noticed the heightened hormones in Spock's blood and the heightened temperature that flooded out from his body. A light green tinge was on the man's cheeks.<p>

As the doctor scanned Spock's hands and head he noticed a tenseness and his nails had lengthened a couple of centimeters longer than the Vulcan usually allowed. The doctor was worried for the Vulcan's sanity. He growled when Bones tested his pulse and looked at his hands.  
>Bones knew they were sensitive but never this sensitive.<p>

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bones finally asked.  
>"Doctor, I am unaware with what you asking me?" Spock said tersely.<br>"Spock, you are strung tighter than a bow and you look ready to kill someone?" Bones stated while reading his PADD. 

"I am perfectly normal." Spock answered matter-a-factly.  
>"Whatever," Bones snarled. "You may leave."<br>Spock stood and headed to the bridge. As he approached, he heard the husky fuck me voice of the captain. The heat streaked up his body and he flushed hot.

"Get it together," he snapped at himself. He exited the tube. "Permission to enter the bridge?" He called out. Captain Jim Kirk looked up to hear the voice of the only man in history that he could both hate and want to fuck at the same time.

"Permission granted, Commander." Jim called out. Spock walked to his station not even looking at the Captain. The heat was no longer flashing but simmering across his skin. The Alpha shift was ending in 6 hours.  
>6 hours of heat and anger. Spock slowly rose from his seated position. His pants were tighter as his cock lengthened and hardened. "Damn it," he thought.<p>

He strode silently to the tube and headed to his room. He stripped as soon as he got there and didn't even fold his clothes but instead he put on his workout clothes and headed to the gym. Spock arrived and saw that the room was empty. He walked over to the mat and starting stretching his tense muscles. He walked over to the punching bag.

And started a series of strikes and jabs. After an hour, his raging erection hadn't demolished and neither had his angry. Why Jim? I'm half human why is the logic of me getting a Vulcan condition? And on and on. His brain didn't stop. Spock walked over to the mat and started practicing hand to hand attacks. 

JIM POV  
>He didn't know what was up with Spock today. Even though they hated each other but they had to work together. The hobgoblin was tenser than usual and quieter. He wasn't arguing any command that Jim had given, or quoting his logic.<p>

Jim wondered into the gym. The man that had crossed his mind for the last ten minutes was on the mat, all sweaty and flushed. Jim looked at Spock and saw the concentration on the Vulcan's and wanted to destroy it for some reason. He put down his towel and started stretching, wondering how long Spock had been working out to break that sweat. 

SPOV  
>Spock knew instantaneously when Jim walked through the sliding doors of the gym. He figured he could just ignore him, but after two hours of straight working out he wasn't thinking very clearly. He was sweating and hot but the heat had subsided to a controllable amount until Jim walked into hearing range.<p>

Spock growled quietly and continued his steady workout. At that moment the captain decided to bend over and touch his toes. It took all the considerable control that Spock had to not jump Jim. Twenty minutes of torture and Jim finally spoke, "Spock would you like to spar with me?"

Spock straightened slowly and looked at the captain. "I would enjoy that immensely," he responded in a slow, but steady voice. They hated each other so the fight would not be pretty and they both knew that. Kirk dropped into a defensive stance and waited for the stoic Vulcan to make the first move.

This is not the first time that they have fought. Spock stood with his feet braced slightly apart. Kirk roared and attack with a punch to the face. Or at least he tried. Spock blocked the attack with a forearm and returned the hit, only his hit was twice as hard.

Kirk jerked back and wiped the blood from his split lip. Spock almost looked smug from the captain's point of view. The next few seconds went by in a fury of blows. Kirk hit the ground and moaned. Spock stood above him and smirked. An honest to god smirk.

Kirk growled and pulled himself up from the ground. "You usually hold back. What was different today?" Kirk glared at the even breathing Vulcan.  
>Spock slowly responded, "Nothing that I am aware of, Captain."<br>"Bullshit," was the Captain's response.  
>Spock just grabbed his towel and walked out of the gym, trying to control the heat running through his veins.<p>

He was so close to taking the captain on the floor on the gym. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew the fuck of die situation. But why the captain? The questions ran wild in his usually controlled brain. Meditation was what he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I AM SORRY THESE ARE SO SHORT. SCHOOL IS HARD TO BALANCE RIGHT NOW. -Wolfy2579

Later that night, Spock was rolling around his bed, which he never did. He walked out of his room to pace the hallway.  
>He could hear and smell everything that was happening in the rooms around him. Nyota was sleeping,<p>

McCoy wasn't in his room. Kirk was groaning and moving. Spock groaned quietly. The Captain was pleasuring himself.  
>Spock felt the flush hit his entire body like a detonating bomb. He staggered to the side and turned to head back to his quarters when a door swished open.<p>

"Spock," a husky voice called.

"Yes, Captain," he responded tightly.

"Come here," ordered the voice again.

"Captain, I was on my way elsewhere." Spock said tightly.

"That was an order," Kirk said with a hard undertone in his voice.

"Captain," Spock all but moaned.  
>Kirk walked out to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.<p>

The door swished shut. Jim just looked at Spock.

"What the hell has been going on with you?" Kirk growled.

"Nothing," Spock said as he felt the greenish tinge fill his cheeks as he breathed in the scents in his captain's room.

"Stop with the fucking lying, Spock and don't give me the stupid shit about not being able to lie. Because you are lying commander. " Kirk ranted.

"It is none of your business what is wrong with me. It is not effecting my work as a commander. Now please, leave me alone." Spock stated as he turned and walked to the door.

"Bones told me about the physical scans. He then spoke with Spock prime. I know I can help you. We may not like each other. Hell, we may even hate each other. But as everyone can see that if we don't do something. You will not be able to think straight when you are dead!" Kirk shouted.

Spock couldn't take it anymore. He leaped forward and slammed into the Captain making him stumble back into a wall. Kirk groaned and gasped as Spock's hard cock slammed hard into his quickly hardening cock.

Kirk tried to breathe but all his could get was Spock's spicy musk and it turned him on.  
>"Spock please," the Captain moaned.<br>Spock looked down at the slightly shorter human and smirked.

"Don't move," Spock ordered the human under him. Jim keened and tried to move his hips as Spock twisted his hips harder into him.

Spock removed the remaining clothes from his captain.

Jim shivered as Spock's fingernails scraped his chest and over his nipples. His back arched as Spock leaned down and licked them, making him gasp and jerk forward. "Please," moaned the human.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spock smirked down at his panting Captain. Kirk moaned and tried to take the dominate position. Spock growled and pressed his hips harder into the human's making him arch and gasp. Spock reached over and grabbed the scraps of cloth that was scattered by the edge of the bed. He then tied his captain to the head board so his hands could be free to continue the pleasant torture.

"Please, please," Kirk moaned and wiggled his hips.

"Shush," Spock ordered.

Spock scrapped his fingernails down Kirk's torso making him gasp as they scrapped his already sensitive nipples. Leaning down he licked across the pretty pick nubs with his slightly rough tongue.

Spock chuckled as Kirk whimpered and rolled his hips, begging for more. Spock continues down his body until he reaches Jim's stomach and belly button. He licks around the little hole and dips his tongue slightly in and pulls out mimicking thrusting.

"Spock," came a whispered moan.

Spock again chuckled and moved down to the waist band of his regulation pants. Unzipping and unbuttoning them made Kirk writhe and buck against the unmovable body of the Vulcan above him.

Spock shifted ever so slightly and pulled the pants and boxers down to free Kirk's straining cock. It was heavily veined and pre cum was dripping down the sides. Spock leaned down and blew a slight breathe over the tip making Jim jump and moan.

Jim groaned as Spock lightly traced his fingers down his side setting off his sensitive nerve endings that were already going crazy. Spock leaned down and sucked the tip of Jim's cock softly, which caused him to moan and jerk upwards. Spock slammed his hands down on Jim's hips and took him deeper.

Spock clenched his throat muscles making Jim whimper. Spock pulled back a little and looked up at HIS Captain. Jim was flushed and near tears. "Suck," Spock ordered while pushing three fingers into Jim's mouth.

Jim didn't have much choice so he sucked because he wanted what was coming. After Spock felt that his fingers were wet enough he slowly slid down Kirk's and slowly licked the other man's hole, which twitched. Jim's leg muscles tensed and he was about two seconds from begging when Spock shoved two fingers in.

He thrusted in and out as he felt Jim slowly open up. Kirk moaned and spread his legs as far as they would go. Spock took that as a sign to move forward and slipped the third finger in. Kirk reached up into the cupboard next to them and pulled out lube. Spock grabbed it and quickly slicked his cock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spock looked down at the back of His Captain and watched the sweat drip down to pool at his waist. His hand stroked slowly through the lube that now covered his cock. Kirk grasped the headboard and waited with bated breath as he felt the heat of his Vulcan lover who stood behind him.

Spock reached forward and grasped the hips of his lover, making sure his nails scraped the skin making Kirk shiver and moan. Spock pressed in slowing feeling the softening of the muscles as he slides in a few inches, the tightness squeezing him making Spock tighten his hand on Jim's hips. Jim bucked back trying to get his Commander to thrust harder and faster and he groaned in frustration when Spock stilled his hips completely.

"Faster..." Kirk moaned out as he tried to press back again.

Spock growled as he shifted his hips forward again which caused Kirk to give a broken cry and arch his back. "Again..." Kirk begged. Spock smirked and rolled his hips until his balls were pressed against his lover's firm ass.

Kirk screamed as Spock started a punishing rhythm. In, out with a roll of his hips. Kirk was pushed against the headboard with each thrust. "Please,,,," he moaned out.

Spock reached around his Captain's body and softly stroked his heavily veined cock.

Kirk moaned and started to beg and plead. Spock smirked and grasped the base of Kirk's cock which starved off his orgasm. Kirk cried out as the tears started to flow.

"Please Spock please please."

Spock growled and pressed against the back of his lover. With a few more punishing thrusts Spock leans over and sinks his teeth into Kirk's shoulder which causes the Captain to cum violating. After a breather, Spock pulls out and heads to the bathroom to clean up. Kirk splayed out on the bed and felt a trickle of wetness drip out of him and land on the bed.

Spock cleaned himself up and grabbed a wet rag to do the same for his lover. _The mind meld with have to wait until I'm farther into Pon Farr for his safety._ Spock thought to himself as he wiped the sweat and other fluids from Jim.

He dropped the rag on the floor and curled around his lover and purred softly as they fell asleep together.

Fin


End file.
